Onzième du nom
by Ananas-chan
Summary: Je m’appelle Chihiro Utsunomiya. J’ai quinze ans et j’ai, comme toute fille de mon âge, un statut de lycéenne banale. Mais, après une rencontre tout à fait inattendue, de lycéenne banale je deviendrai l’un des plus grands chefs mafieux de tous les temps !
1. Prologue

Bonjour, très chers lecteurs… Je m'appelle Chihiro Utsunomiya, j'ai quinze ans et je suis lycéenne au lycée de Namimori. Je suis brune et mes yeux sont verts. Je fais un mètre soixante-huit et je pèse quarante-trois kilos. Je pense que ces informations vous suffisent pour vous faire une idée de la belle personne que je suis ! (enfin… C'est ce que moi je pense…)

Bon ! Assez parlé de moi ! Parlons plutôt de la personne que j'ai rencontrée et qui a changé ma vie…

C'était le jour de la rentrée scolaire, je m'étais faite toute belle pour ce jour-là ! Je parie que vous, chers lecteurs, cela vous est déjà arrivé, un jour très important, de tellement vous préparer pour ce grand jour que vous en perdez la notion du temps. Bah moi, ça a été le cas ce jour-là ! Je devais être au lycée à huit heures vingt et là, il était déjà huit heures dix !!! Il faut savoir que j'habite loin du lycée, que mon père n'a pas de permis donc il ne peut pas m'emmener en voiture et que l'arrêt de bus le plus proche est à dix kilomètres de ma maison !!! Juste pour vous dire que je suis VRAIMENT en retard !!! Alors je partis de chez moi sans avoir pris mon petit-déjeuner ! Dans la rue, je courrais à toute vitesse, à en perdre l'haleine. Je ne regardais même plus devant moi. Tout d'un coup, je me heurtai de plein fouet à quelque chose, ou plutôt à quelqu'un : C'était un homme grand d'une vingtaine d'années, faisant peut-être un mètre quatre-vingt environ, qui était vêtu d'un costume noir… Un homme d'affaire ? Peut-être. Il était assis devant moi, sur les fesses, et il marmonnait des « aïe, aïe, aïe… ». Pour ma part, j'étais aussi sur les fesses et complètement abasourdie. Je me repris aussitôt et j'allais recommencer ma course en lançant un « Excusez-moi ! » quand, aussitôt, il m'agrippa mon bras et m'arrêta net.

« Es-tu… Chihiro Utsunomiya-san ? Me demanda t-il faiblement.

-Euh… Oui, mais… Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?!

-Viens avec moi. Il faut que je t'explique quelque chose d'important. Fit-il en m'emmenant du côté opposé du lycée.

-Eh ! Mais je dois aller en cours moi !!! Criai-je, désespérée et encore plus en retard que jamais.

-Ce que je vais te dire est beaucoup plus important que l'école. »

Et il m'emmena loin, très loin de ma destination de départ… Pauvre de moi T_T ! L'homme en costard m'avait emmené dans un endroit plus que bizarre : il y avait des bureaux partout, pleins d'ordinateurs, d'autres personnes en costard, des armes accrochées aux murs et à chaque fois, on retrouvait la même enseigne partout ! On pouvait y lire dessus « VONGOLA »… Ca doit être une nouvelle entreprise italienne… Mais comment expliquer les armes qui traînent un peu partout ?... J'ai peur….

Monsieur en costard et moi sommes arrivés dans une grande salle où il y avait un bureau et une grande bibliothèque. C'était le bureau de mon kidnappeur. Il m'avait fait m'asseoir devant lui et nous avons commencé à parler.

« Alors, je t'ai emmené ici pour…

-Pour me demander en rançon contre de l'argent ? Demandai-je, inquiète.

-Non, pour…

-Pour que je fasse de la pub pour votre entreprise ? Demandai-je, terrorisée.

-Pas du tout, pour…

-Pour me demander en mariage ? Je suis d'accord mais je n'ai que quinze ans vous savez… Mais, j'accepte, vous êtes tellement mignon que je…

-LAISSEZ-MOI PARLER !!! Hurla t-il à bout de nerf. Pourquoi Reborn veut d'un successeur comme elle… Murmura t-il par la suite.

-Successeur ? Reborn ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demandai-je perdue.

-Aah… Je vais tout expliquer si tu me promets de ne pas intervenir, compris ?

-D'ac' !

-Alors, d'abord je vais me présenter… Je m'appelle Tsunayoshi Sawada, je suis le dixième parrain de cette famille, la famille Vongola. Me dit-il en désignant tous les gardes du corps qu'il y avait dans la salle.

-Euh… Désolé de vous interrompre, mais… Quand vous dites parrain, ça veut dire… Le chef d'une famille de mafieux, c'est ça ?

-Eh bien… Oui.

-Ca veut dire que je serai le nouveau parrain de la famille Vongo-quelque chose, si je comprends bien ?

-C'est… C'est ça, oui. Dit-il prudemment, de peur de ma réaction.

-C'est… C'EST TROP GENIAL !!!!!! Criai-je de toute ma voix.

-C'est… C'est vrai ?!! Et dire que je croyais que tu allais réagir comme moi, plus jeune… Mais bon, tant mieux si tu aimes ce genre de choses…

-Un peu que j'aime ça ! Dans ces milieux-là, tu trouves que des beaux gosses genre « bad boys » ici ! J'en ai la preuve devant mes yeux !... Et puis, j'aimerais ajouter que votre bras droit est pas mal non plus, monsieur le parrain.

-Juudaime… Murmura le bras droit à l'oreille de son boss. Vous êtes sûr que c'est la bonne personne…

-Reborn m'a bien dit que la personne me succédant s'appelait Chihiro Utsunomiya, Gokudera-kun. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas trompé en me disant cette information…

-Trop bien ! Quand je vais dire ça au lycée… Ils ne vont pas le croire !!!

-Surtout ne fais pas ça petite ! Hurla Gokudera en me pointant du doigt. Personne ne doit savoir que tu es le onzième parrain des Vongola !!! C'est con-fi-den-tiel !

-D'accord… Obéissais-je en faisant la moue. Quand je deviendrais officiellement le nouveau parrain de cette famille ?

-En fait… Cela dépendra de ce qui se passera au cours de mon entrevue avec Byakuran-san… Me dit t-il, les yeux vides.

-Juudaime… Fit Gokudera en regardant monsieur Tsunayoshi.

-Euh… Byakuran est, je suppose, un autre mafieux, oui ? Il y a un problème avec lui ?

-Oui mais cela ne te concerne pas… Enfin, pas pour l'instant...

-Euh… Désolé de changer de sujet mais… Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me déposer au lycée de Namimori ? Là, je suis vraiment en retard, de quatre heures et vingt-trois minutes pour être plus exacte…

-Ah oui… J'avais complètement oublié que tu avais cours aujourd'hui. Dit Sawada-san, un peu gêné de m'avoir mis en retard. Gokudera-kun, tu peux t'en charger s'il-te-plaît ?

-Bien Juudaime !

-Euh… Il est obligé de vous appeler tout le temps Juudaime ? Il ne peut pas vous appeler par exemple… Tsunayoshi-san ou encore, tout simplement, boss ? Murmurai-je à l'oreille de mon prédécesseur.

-La façon dont j'appelle Juudaime n'est pas ton problème, sale mioche ! Me cracha Gokudera-san, rouge pivoine, en me frottant très fort mes tempes avec ses deux poings.

-Ah la la… Soupira le dixième du nom. Le onzième du nom est un cas particulier, ça c'est sûr… »

C'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance du dixième parrain de la famille Vongola…


	2. Rencontres et entraînement

Sur la moto de Gokudera-san, à mi-chemin vers le lycée de Namimori, j'ai voulu en savoir un peu plus sur ce Byakuran, cet homme qui inquiète tant Sawada-san, mais je m'en suis abstenue. C'est alors que Gokudera-san commença la conversation :

« Eh, la mioche ! M'interpella t-il, en gardant toujours les yeux rivés sur la route.

-Oui ?

-Viens à sept heures tapantes, ce soir, devant la base Vongola. J'ai des trucs à te dire.

-Comme… Comme quoi exactement ? Commençais-je à balbutier, angoissée.

-Tu verras bien ce soir.

-J'ai peur… »

Arrivés au lycée, Gokudera expliqua à sa façon (ça fait peur à voir…) au proviseur mon retard de cinq heures et ça a marché ! J'ai dit au revoir à Gokudera-san qui me répéta au moins dix fois « Surtout n'oublies pas ce soir sinon je t'explose ! ». Ce type me fout vraiment la chair de poule… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !!!

Entrée dans la classe, je ne reconnus personne. Le professeur principal, madame Sanakawa, professeur d'anglais, m'a présenté à tous les élèves de la classe. J'avais peur de leur réaction et j'étais tendue.

« Ecoutez tout le monde ! Voici une nouvelle élève, mademoiselle Chihiro Utsunomiya. Elle est en retard de cinq heures mais… Nous n'en tenons pas compte pour la première fois… Eh, he, he !!! Commença Sanakawa-sensei en finissant son discours par un rire qui sonnait très faux.

-°Je pense qu'elle a aussi été traumatisée par la bombe fumante…° Pensais-je, une goutte de sueur sur le front.

-Bon, Utsunomiya-chan, ta place est là-bas. Dit-elle en pointant du doigt ma place. Entre Sakanoe-chan et Gokudera-kun.

-D'accord… GOKUDERA-KUN ????!!!! Criais-je, ahurie par ce que j'ai entendu. Le Gokudera que je connais à une vingtaine d'années… C'est un adulte pas un adolescent ! Lorsque j'ai regardé mes deux voisins, j'ai vu sur la droite une fille aux longs cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux bleus, et sur la gauche, un garçon aux cheveux argentés coupés courts et aux yeux vert turquoise. Par déduction, je me suis dit que ça ne pouvais pas être la fille puisque la prof à utiliser le suffixe « kun » pour Gokudera. Ca ne pouvait être que celui de gauche mais… Il ne ressemble en aucun trait à Gokudera-san ! Lui, il est plus « bad boy » et sexy et porte pleins de babioles et tout le tralala… Alors que celui que j'avais pour voisin, il était du genre… Tout mignon à croquer !!! Kyaaaah !!!! C'est dur de croire que le méchant Gokudera à un frère qui est diamétralement opposé à celui-ci.

-Utsunomiya-san ! Me fit la prof, furax. Regagnez votre place immédiatement et commençons le cours… Et vite !

-Pardon madame ! Dis-je en m'asseyant entre mes deux nouveaux voisins.

-J'espère, Utsuno-baka que tu ne me dérangeras pas pendant les cours… Me fit ma voisine, d'un air hautain.

-Et qui ais-je l'honneur d'avoir comme voisine ? Répondis-je.

-Mon nom est Honoka Sakanoe. Souviens-t-en.

-Grrr… Grommelais-je dans mon coin. Quelle peste cette fille ! Si elle savait à qui elle avait affaire… Au onzième parrain d'une famille de mafieux renommée ! Mais bon, c'est confidentiel, m'a dit Gokudera-san. En tout cas, je n'aimerais pas avoir cette truie dans ma famille de Vongola, moi…

-Euh… Utsunomiya-san ?... Me demanda une petite voix.

-Oui ?

-Vous aviez l'air surprise d'avoir entendu le nom Gokudera… Pourquoi cela ?

-Euh… C'est rien, c'est rien… Je connais un autre Gokudera en fait.

-Ah bon ? Fit le petit Gokudera, surpris. Est-ce qu'il me ressemble ?

-Eh bien… Oui.

-Est-ce qu'il vous a fait du mal ?

-Mais non ! Pourquoi toute ces questions, enfin…

-C'est pour savoir si c'est mon frère la personne que vous connaissez. Est-ce qu'il s'appelle Hayato ?

-Je pense, oui. Répondis-je.

-Oh non… Soupira t-il. Surtout, Utsunomiya-san, il ne faut plus l'approcher, ni lui adresser la parole. C'est un véritable voyou. Pour soutirer des informations, il maltraite les personnes en les…

-Ca j'ai vu. Lui dis-je en le coupant. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, euh… C'est quoi ton prénom ?

-Ryuichi. Me répondit-il avec un sourire à tomber par terre tellement il était craquant.

-°Trop kawaii !!!° Pensais-je en bavant. Au fait ! Ca ne te dérange pas si je t'appelle Ryuichi-kun… J'appelle déjà ton frère par son nom et je risque de m'y perdre, moi… Et toi, en échange, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

-D'a… D'accord… Chihiro… -San. Bafouilla t-il, tout rouge. »

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis fait mon premier ami dans ce lycée. Après les cours, Je me suis dirigée vers la base Vongola pour le rendez-vous de sept heures. Je regardais ma montre. Quinze minutes après mon arrivée, je vois deux grandes silhouettes : c'étaient Gokudera-san et un autre homme en costard qui avait sur le visage une cicatrice et qui portait une magnifique épée sur le dos.

« Yo, la mioche ! Me fit Gokudera-san. On dirait que tu ne voulais pas te faire exploser aujourd'hui. Dommage… J'avais préparé mes plus belles dynamites rien que pour toi… Tu devrais être flattée.

-Eh ! Criais-je en gesticulant de rage. Pourquoi je devrais être flattée, hein ? On dit que les adultes servent d'exemples pour les plus jeunes mais là, c'est rien de ça !!! Je suis arrivée pile à l'heure convenue… Que TOI, tu as choisi ! Et tu arrives en retard de quinze bonnes minutes à ton propre rendez-vous !

-J'avais des choses à faire qu'une ado d'une quinzaine d'années ne pourrait comprendre…

-Ah bon ? Comme quoi ? Faire des choses pas très nettes avec ton Juudaïme, peut-être ?

-Qu… QUOI ????!!!! N'IM… N'IMPORTE QUOI !!!! Hurla t-il, rouge de honte et de colère.

-C'est bon… Arrêtez, vous deux. Fit l'autre mafioso en nous séparant.

-Au fait… Qui c'est celui-là ? Demandais-je à Gokudera-san. C'est un autre beau-gosse mafieux ?

-Si tu veux… Soupira la bombe fumante, une goutte de sueur sur le front. Il s'appelle Takeshi Yamamoto…

-Yo ! Fit le mafieux nommé Yamamoto, d'un air enjoué. Je suis l'autre bras droit de Tsuna !

-Il n'y a pas d'AUTRE bras droit de Juudaïme, espèce d'imbécile de joueur de baseball ! Cracha Gokudera-san à Yamamoto-san. Il n'y en a qu'un seul et c'est MOI !!!

-D'accord, d'accord… Fit Yamamoto-san.

-Euh… Sans vouloir vous déranger… Je voudrais savoir ce que tu voulais me dire. Dis-je, sérieuse.

-Oui. En fait, je t'ai amené ici pour t'apprendre comment faire quelques petites choses sur la famille Vongola et t'initier à l'art du combat.

-D'a… D'accord. Dis-je avant de déglutir.

-D'abord… Est-ce que tu as une préférence pour l'arme que tu veux utiliser ?

-Bah euh… J'ai déjà été membre du club de Kendo dans mon ancienne école… Et je me défendais pas mal.

-Alors tiens ! Me fit Yamamoto-san en me tendant son katana. Tu peux t'entrainer avec pour aujourd'hui.

-Ah merci beaucoup !

-C'est déjà ça de régler… Reprit Yamamoto-san. Lorsque tu auras appris à te servir de ta flamme élémentaire, tu pourras faire apparaître un katana dans tes mains à la place d'un objet qui a à peu près la même forme.

-Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Demandais-je, intriguée. Et c'est quoi une flamme élémentaire ?

-En gros, c'est… Commença à me répondre Gokudera-san avant d'être coupé.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça, Chihiro-san !!! Cria une voix qui m'était familière.

-Ryuichi-kun !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, imbécile de petit frère ???!!! Cria Gokudera-san. Je croyais que tu devais aller faire les courses puis aller voir une amie !

-C'est ce que j'ai fait, figure-toi ! Répliqua le petit frère en montrant trois sacs plastiques remplis de produits alimentaires et de cigarettes. J'ai fait les courses puis je suis allé voir une amie qui est Chihiro-chan !

-°Eh ben dis donc… Sur trois sacs plastiques, il y a deux sacs qui sont remplis que de paquets de cigarettes… C'est qu'il fume comme un pompier notre Gokudera-san…° Pensais-je, consternée, avec des gouttes de sueur sur le front.

-Je saisis pas tout là… Dit Gokudera-san, une main sur la tête. Depuis quand tu connais mademoiselle la chieuse, Ryuichi ?

-Depuis ce matin ! Répondis le plus petit. A moi de poser les questions maintenant, Hayato-niisan… Depuis quand tu fréquentes Chihiro-san ? Et pourquoi tu allais lui dire ce qu'est une flamme élémentaire ? Tu sais, tes histoires ne la concernent pas !

-°Ouh la la ! La tension monte ici ! Et comme d'habitude, Ryuichi-kun pose trop de questions…° Repensais-je, encore plus consternée par ce que je vois.

-Raaah !!! Bon, d'accord ! Abandonna Gokudera-san qui perdait patitence. Je vais tout te dire !!! Mais ne le dis à personne.»

Quelques minutes plus tard…

« QUOI !!!! CHIHIRO-SAN EST LE ONZIEME PARRAIN !!!! Hurla Ryuichi-kun d'une voix assourdissante.

-Et oui… Dis-je un peu gênée.

-Mais le dixième du nom n'est même pas encore mort ! Rétorqua le plus jeune.

-C'est… C'est que, en fait, Juudaïme a tout préparé au cas où, c'est tout. Dis Gokudera-san, abattu.

-Gokudera… Je suis sûr qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Fit Yamamoto-san à Gokudera-san.

-Mais si ça arrivait, j'aimerais battre ce type qui bouleverse tout le monde, surtout Tsunayoshi-san ! Dis-je à Gokudera-san. Enfin… Je ne pense pas que le dixième va perdre, mais… Préparons-nous ! On ne sait jamais ! Comme on dit, l'amour vaincra toujours… N'est-ce pas, Gokudera-san ?

-Alors, toi… Arrête de faire des sous-entendus ridicules ! Finit par dire Gokudera-san en me frottant encore très fort avec ses poings mes tempes. °Je crois que Reborn-san a trouvé le bon successeur… Digne du Juudaïme…°

-Bon ! On le commence notre entraînement ! Commençais-je à m'impatienter.

-On y va ! Cria Yamamoto-san.

-Stupide joueur de baseball ! Ne crie pas comme ça ! Tu déranges les voisins !!!

-Je viens avec vous ! Déclara Ryuichi-kun. »

La suite au prochain épisode !


	3. Ma dernière volonté

_Après la petite dispute de nos deux Gokudera, nous sommes allés dans la base Vongola, pour atterrir dans une salle gigantesque où nous attendait l'actuel parrain, Sawada-san._

« Bonsoir, Chihiro-chan. Me fit le parrain. Bienvenue dans la salle d'entraînement des Vongola.

-Ouah… Elle est gigantesque ! M'écriais-je, stupéfaite.

-Toute famille mafieuse digne de ce nom a une salle d'entraînement privée ! Dit Gokudera-san. Mais je dois bien avouer que la nôtre est la plus impressionante. De plus, elle est conçue pour résister à la puissance des flammes élémentaires et aux coups les plus dévastateurs du Juudaïme… C'est un véritable chef-d'œuvre !

-Ca a dû coûter une fortune ! M'exclamais-je.

-Pour tout te dire pas vraiment… Murmura le dixième Vongola, gêné.

-Une famille de mafieux ne manque pas vraiment d'argent, tu sais… D'argent SALE. Me souffla Ryuichi-kun.

-Ah, je vois… Eh, he, he… Riai-je, gênée d'avoir posé la question. °Ryuichi-kun a vraiment une dent contre les mafieux, on dirait…°

-Bien, commençons l'entraînement ! Reprit Sawada-san. Reborn ! Tu viens nous aider ?

-Ciaossu, onzième du nom ! Me fit une petite voix derrière moi.

-Kyaaaa ! Criais-je, surprise, avant d'avoir vu la petite bouille qui était derrière moi. Oh ! Qu'il est mignon ! C'est lui Reborn ?

-Eh bien, oui. Me répondit le Juudaïme. Mais il est tout sauf mignon… C'est un grand mafieux, tu sais.

-Quoi ? Ce petit bout de chou serait un mafieux comme vous ? Ha ha ha ! Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi ! Ce bébé ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche… M'écriais-je en croyant être victime d'une mauvaise blague avant de me retrouver nez à nez avec un revolver vert miniature.

-Alors ? Toujours pas convaincue ? Tu veux savoir si ce pistolet est un jouet qui fait 'pschitt' et qui tire de l'eau ? Me demanda le jeune Reborn avec un air à vous faire couper le sifflet.

-Non… Non merci, monsieur le mafieux trognon qui fait peur… Dis-je d'une traite.

-Bien… Fit Reborn en changeant son pistolet en lézard. Alors, commençons par parler des flammes élémentaires, tu veux ?

-Okay…

-Il existe plusieurs sortes de flammes… Sept flammes, en tout. Expliqua Reborn. Celle du Boss de la famille est la flamme qui englobe tout : c'est celle du ciel. Tsunaze en possède une semblable.

-Reborn… Tu es obligé de me rabaisser à chaque fois… Fit le Vongola, désespéré. Je ne suis plus le gamin naïf et pleurnichard que tu as connu il y a dix ans !

-Cause toujours tu m'intéresses… Cracha le bébé. Reprenons… Il y a aussi la tempête, la pluie, les nuages, le brouillard, le soleil et la foudre. Tous les membres d'une famille de mafieux se doit d'avoir au moins une flamme élémentaire en lui. Tu peux aussi en avoir plus d'une mais tu as surtout une affinité avec une de ses flammes en particulier… Les membres les plus forts de la famille sont appelés « gardiens » et peuvent porter une des bagues Vongola, bagues qui sont très puissantes…

-Ca veut dire que Gokudera-san et Yamamoto-san ont une flamme aussi ?

-Eh oui, ma grande… Fit Gokudera-san à mon adresse en me montrant une bague enflammée sur son doigt. Moi, je suis le gardien de la tempête !

-Quant à moi. Fit Yamamoto-san en me montrant lui aussi une bague enflammée à son doigt. Je suis le gardien de la pluie.

-Trop cool ! Hurlais-je, excitée. Et moi, est-ce que j'ai une flamme en moi ?

-Oui… C'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi comme successeur au dixième. Dis le petit qui était maintenant sur ma tête. Tu possèdes comme Tsunaze la flamme du ciel.

-Trop super ! Dis-je en sautant de partout. Est-ce que tout le monde peut avoir une flamme ?

-Pas tout le monde mais certains, qui ne font pas partie d'une famille mafieuse, ont une flamme. Me répondit Tsunayoshi-san.

-Par exemple, moi, j'ai la flamme de la pluie alors que je ne suis pas un membre de la famille. Me fit Ryuichi-kun.

-Quoi ? Même toi t'as une flamme ? M'écriai-je, étonnée.

-Tu sous-entends quoi par « même toi », Utsunomiya-san ?

-Ri-rien du tout… Hé hé hé…

-Assez parler, Chihiro-chan ! Reprit le dixième en enfilant des moufles. Passons à la pratique.

-Quoi ? Mais vous ne m'avez pas dit comment on fait jaillir la flamme ?

-J'arrive ! Cria mon assaillant en fonçant sur moi avec ses gants transformés qui étaient maintenant comme métamorphosés et qui projetaient d'énormes flammes.

-°Mais-mais-mais-mais ! Je ne peux pas esquiver cette espèce de tête chercheuse !° Réfléchissai-je, concentrée, tout en courant dans la vaste salle d'entraînement des Vongola. °Allez ! Concentre-toi, concentre-toi, Chihiro ! Tu es la onzième boss de la famille Vongola, maintenant ! Tu peux quand même produire ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule flamme !° »

Soudain, je sentis en moi une grande source de chaleur. Elle m'envahissait. Reborn l'avait remarqué, je suppose, et a pris dans sa petite main d'enfant innocent son caméléon transformé en pistolet.

« Je pense que c'est le moment de mourir, ma fille… » Dit le bébé en costume tout en arborant un sourire mesquin que je pus apercevoir.

-Qu-Que voulez-vous dire par… MOURIR ? Hurlai-je, très inquiète par ce que je venais d'entendre. Je ne veux… ! »

Avant que j'eus terminé ma phrase, j'étais déjà dans les bras de la Mort. Reborn m'avait déjà tiré dessus. Pourquoi m'avait-il tiré dessus ? Pourquoi ? Je n'étais enfin de compte pas qualifiée pour devenir le onzième du nom ? J'aimerais que quelqu'un me réponde… Mais c'est trop tard. Je n'avais que quinze ans ! Pourquoi mourir maintenant ? J'ai tellement de regrets... Je voulais par exemple sortir avec Sano-san, le chef du comité de discipline (mon coup de foudre TOP secret) et si ça ne marchait pas entre nous, sortir avec un mafieux ténébreux et sexy (comme Gokudera-san, le bad boy, ou Yamamoto-san, le paumé). J'aurais aussi aimé faire l'entremetteuse et formé le couple Gokutsuna… Et j'aurais voulu me lier d'amitié avec… Sakanoe-san. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est méprisable avec moi mais, à part ça, elle est gentille avec tout le monde. J'aurais aimé connaître cette partie d'elle…

« Je regrette d'être morte aussi tôt… REBORN ! Hurlai-je soudain en me relevant, maintenant en sous-vêtement.

-Re-Reborn ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait enfin ! Elle n'est pas prête pour recevoir… Sermonna le boss actuel.

-… La balle de la dernière volonté ? Finit le plus petit des Gokudera, souffrant d'un écoulement profond de sang dans le nez.

-Eh Gokudera ! Je ne savais pas que tu craquais pour les filles plus jeunes que toi ! Dit Yamamoto-san à l'adresse du gardien de la tempête.

-Ta gueule, foutu idiot de baseballeur ! Cria l'aîné des Gokudera, rouge pivoine.

-J'ARRIVE, SAWADA-SAN ! Hurlai-je en fonçant vers lui.

-°Rapide !° Pensa Sawada-san qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. °Mince ! Elle m'a eu !°

-YAH ! REBORN ! Crachai-je en assénant une baffe mémorable au dixième du nom.

-Gh !... Laissa échapper Sawada-san, maintenant à genoux par terre, les yeux larmoyants.

-Moe ! Murmura Gokudera-san qui avait atteint déjà le septième ciel par la simple vue de son Juudaïme pleurnichant.

-Aaahh… Soufflai-je en n'étant plus sous l'emprise de la balle de la dernière volonté. Que m'est-il arrivé ?

-Tu as réussi, Chihiro-chan ! Me lança Yamamoto-san. Tu as battu Tsuna d'un seul coup !

-Quoi ? Vraiment ? TROP GENIAL ! YOUHOU ! Criai-je, enjouée, en sautant partout. J'ai réussi !... KYAAAH ! Qu'est-ce que je fais en soutif, moi ! Qui n'a pas pu résister à la belle personne que je suis ? C'est vous Gokudera-san ! Avouez-le !

-N'im… N'importe quoi ! Arrête de dire des conneries ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille ! Surtout à une ado comme toi !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… Vous préférez dévêtir votre boss, le soir dans son bureau, pendant qu'il remplit des papiers, hein ? Criai-je, complètement perdue.

-Qu-quoi ! Purée, je vais lui faire sa fête ! Hurla t-il en allumant une cigarette et en brandissant un bâton de dynamite.

-Ne-ne fais pas ça, grand-frère ! Fit Ryuichi-kun en enlaçant son frère à la taille pour l'arrêter. Laisse-la ! C'est normal qu'elle ne sache pas ce qui se passe ! Elle a été touchée par la balle de la dernière volonté.

-Tu-tu as raison… Se calma Gokudera-san.

-Je vais tout expliquer, Chihiro-chan. dit Yamamoto-san.

…

-Je comprends ! M'exclamai-je, l'air désolé. Pardon de t'avoir dit des choses horribles, Gokudera-san.

-Tch ! Cracha la bombe fumante tout en rangeant sa dynamite. Ca va pour cette fois.

-Bien ! L'entrainement pour aujourd'hui est terminé ! Finit par dire Sawada-san, une énorme marque sur la joue. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, Chihiro-chan et Ryuichi-kun.

-Est-ce que ça va aller, Sawada-san ? Demandai-je, me sentant mal pour lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Ca va aller. Aouch !

-Je vais m'occuper de votre blessure, Juudaïme.

-Pas la peine, Gokudera-kun.

-J'insiste !

-Comme c'est mignon ! Laissai-je échapper, sous le regard consterné de Ryuichi-kun.

-Sale petite… Je vais te donner la raclée de ta vie ! Hurla Gokudera-san, en allumant plusieurs bâtons de dynamite. FLAMME ARROW !

-GYAAH ! Gokudera-kun, Arrête !

-Gokudera-san, je suis désolé alors arrêtez ! »

...

_Dehors, devant le bâtiment Vongola…_

« Ca a l'air intéressant à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas, Gelato ?... Demanda une fille aux cheveux noirs de jais à un chat blanc aux poils duveteux et qui avait des sortes de flammes rouges dans les yeux.

-Nyaa ! Miaula le chaton, dans les bras de sa maîtresse.

-Bientôt, nous aussi nous ferons partis de cette famille prestigieuse mafieuse, les Vongola… Attend-nous gentiment, Utsuno-baka… »

* * *

**_Vraiment désolé pour le retard, j'ai mon brevet à passer alors… Encore désolé !  
_**

**_Dans les coulisses de ma fic :_**

**_Gokudera, le bad boy_****_ : Pourquoi il fallait forcément une héroïne perverse et fan incontestée de yaoï, hein ? _**

**_Ananas-chan : Pourquoi ? Eh bien... Parce que j'avais envie de faire une héroïne à mon image, voilà tout... T'as un problème avec ça, Gokudera ?_**

**_Gokudera, le bad boy_****_ : Bah oui, quelle question ! C'est moi qui subit les penchants yaoïstes de cette folle de Chihiro ! Elle nous maltraite, Juudaïme et moi !_**

**_Tsuna : Gokudera-kun... Je sais que cela te gêne beaucoup et à moi aussi cela me gêne, tu sais mais... On ne peut rien y faire ! C'est Purinanas-chan qui commande ici !_**

**_Gokudera, le bad boy : Tch ! C'est vrai..._**

**_Ananas-chan : Vous savez... Toutes les filles veulent vous voir ensemble ! C'est pas ma faute si vous aller si bien ensemble... Et puis, vous n'allez pas me dire que cela vous dérange VRAIMENT ! _**

**_Tsuna et Gokudera (se regardent) : On va si bien ensemble ? °/°_**

**_Ananas-chan (hoche de la tête) : Oui, oui ! (murmure) Je devrais peut-être inclure des "scènes" dans ma fic... Cela plairait aux fans de Gokutsuna. Mouais, je devrais faire ça !_**

**_Gokudera, le bad boy : Qu'est-ce que tu marmones, HEIN ? T'as pas intérêt à changer quoi que ce soit entre Juudaïme et moi ! FLAMME ARROW !_**

**_Ananas-chan : KYAAAAH ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'être pourchassée par Gokudera mais pas dans ces circonstances-là !_**

**_Tsuna et Chihiro (en choeur) : Prochain chapitre, "De nouveaux alliés" ! Previews ?  
_**


	4. De nouveaux alliés

_Après avoir calmé notre bad boy national, Ryuichi-kun m'a gentiment raccompagné chez moi._

« Je suis rentrée ! Lançai-je dans le vide.

-Nee-chan~ ! Cria une petite voix derrière moi. C'était mon petit frère. Il a onze ans et c'est encore un vrai petit bout de chou. Bienvenu !

-Ah ! Shun ! Tu m'as fait peur… Tu sais quelle heure il est ? Neuf heures ! Tu devrais être déjà en train de rêver du mariage de ta grande sœur chérie et du beau blond chef du comité de discipline… J'ai nommé Sano-san ! Déclarai-je, les étoiles dans les yeux, m'imaginant la scène.

-Pourquoi devrai-je rêver de ça ? Demanda Shun, une goutte de sueur sur le front. Ah ! Au fait, grande sœur… Tu n'aurais pas vu un petit chat blanc aux yeux rouges dans la rue ?

-Non… Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien… Après être sorti de chez Hideo (le meilleur ami de mon frère), une jeune fille avait l'air bien embêtée dans la rue. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas et elle m'a répondu qu'elle avait perdu un chat blanc nommé Gelato… Cette fille devait être d'origine italienne, surement…

-Je vois… N'y pense plus, maintenant ! Je vais aller le chercher demain ce chat. Parole d'une yaoïste !

-Merci, Nee-chan ! Fit mon petit frère en me sautant dessus.

-Allez, c'est l'heure de se coucher… Dis-je tout en l'amenant à sa chambre. »

…………………………………………..

_Le lendemain matin, au lycée :_

« Salut, Ryuichi-kun ! Lançai-je à mon voisin de table.

-Bonjour, Chihiro-san. Me fit le petit argenté. Tu as bien révisé pour le contrôle d'histoire de cet après-midi ?

-Pfou… Soufflai-je, désespérée. Tu sais, hier, j'étais horriblement crevée par l'entrainement… Tous ces événements… C'est pas mon train-train quotidien, ça.

-Je le sais bien… Mais je pense qu'il faudra faire avec.

-Pendant que j'y pense, Ryuichi-kun… Tu veux pas devenir mon gardien de la pluie ?

-Qu-QUOI ? Cria le petit Gokudera d'une puissante voix, ce qui attira tous les regards. Mais… Je ne veux pas devenir comme mon frère… Ne pas suivre ses pas… Je ne veux pas devenir un mafieux !

-Tu n'es pas obligé de suivre ses pas et de devenir un délinquant super sexy. Tu peux tout simplement être un mafieux super mignon et tout moe-moe ! Kyaah ! Je te vois déjà en costard, prêt à botter le postérieur de nos opposants !

-Cette fille… Toujours à se créer des films, hein ? Cracha une voix pleine d'arrogance derrière moi.

-Sakanoe-san ! Criai-je en chœur avec Ryuichi-kun. Tu nous as écoutés ?

-Je suis pas sourde, vous savez ! Cracha t-elle d'un air hautain. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais déjà tout !

-QUOI ! Criai-je, abasourdie. Mais… Co-comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Eh bien… Peut-être parce que moi aussi je suis une mafieuse.

-C'est pas vrai ! Mais… C'EST GENIAL ! Criai-je en me jetant sur elle, lui faisant une accolade. Tu as quelle flamme ?

-Je… Euh… Balbutia le petit démon à jupon qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de ma part. Je… La tempête.

-Ouah ! Comme Gokudera-san… Sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne te vois pas du tout avec une cigarette à la bouche et avec tout le bling-bling d'un délinquant…

-Chihiro-chan… Laissa échapper Ryuichi-kun, consterné par ce que je viens de dire. Une personne qui possède la flamme de la tempête ne doit pas forcément être un délinquant odieux et vulgaire… Ne range pas Sakanoe-san dans le même sac que mon frère, s'il-te-plaît.

-P-pardon… He he he… Euh… Sakanoe-san ? Tu veux devenir mon gardien de la tempête ?

-Je n'attendais que cela… Utsuno-baka. Par contre, je ne veux pas devenir ton bras droit. Juste ton gardien.

-Pas de problème ! Moi, en échange, je ne veux pas qu'une relation « Honochi » débute !

-Hono-quoi… ? Répéta ma nouvelle alliée.

-« Honochi » ! En gros, une relation amoureuse entre toi, Honoka Sakanoe, et moi ! Expliquai-je à mon interlocutrice d'un air sérieux. Je ne tolérai pas de shojo-aï dans cette fanfic !

-Qu-qu-qu-QUOI ? Hurla Sakanoe-san, choquée. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de…

-Laisse, laisse… Tous les jours elle nous fait un délire différent… Soupira Ryuichi-kun maintenant habitué par mes petits délires. (Vous aussi je suppose que vous l'êtes un petit peu) Pourquoi tu dis ça tout d'un coup, Chihiro-san ?

-Hum… J'ai remarqué que la relation entre bras droit et boss était toujours très ambiguë alors… Voilà !

-Chihiro-san… Ne généralise pas ces choses-là !

-Au fait, Sakanoe-san… Murmurai-je à l'interpellée.

-Hn ?

-Tu ne deviendras pas aussi facilement mon gardien de la tempête ! Je vais devoir tester ta force avant cela…

-Pourquoi pas un duel ? Proposa la jeune fille aux yeux saphir, d'un air sournois. Vendredi soir (dans trois jours), huit heures et demie. Ca marche ?

-Parfait !

-°Ca risque d'être fort intéressant…° Pensa Sakanoe-san avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

-Les enfants, les enfants ! Cria Sanakawa-senseï tout en allant vers son bureau. Notre lycée va avoir l'honneur d'être invité à un concert de… LEALDO LELIO ! KYAAAH !

-KYAAAAAAH ! Crièrent toutes les filles de la classe, dont moi et sauf Sakanoe-san, sous les regards déboussolés des garçons.

-Chihiro-san… Murmura Ryuichi-kun. Qui est ce Lealdo Lelio ?

-C'est un des plus beau-gosse de la terre ! M'extasiai-je en rejoignant mes mains, des cœurs dans les yeux. Dans mon classement : « Mes beau-gosses à MOI et à PERSONNE d'autre », Je l'ai classé numéro trois, après Gokudera-san (numéro deux à cause de ça « bad boy attitude ») et Sano-san (number one incontesté ! Et oui je l'aime) !

-Je vois… Tu peux mieux m'expliquer Sakanoe-san ? Demanda Ryuichi à la taciturne.

-C'est l'idole des jeunes filles en plein milieu de la puberté, comme tu l'auras sans doute remarqué. Expliqua Sakanoe-san, les bras croisés. A part son charme juvénile qui fait tomber toutes les filles, c'est un lycéen, tout comme toi et moi, agé de dix-sept ans qui s'est reconverti en un chanteur de pop-rock à succès.

-Merci, Sakanoe-san. Remercia le plus petit. Au moins, tes explications sont plus claires que celles de Chihiro-san…

-Senseï ! Pourquoi le lycée organiserait une telle sortie ? Ca ne fait pas parti du programme de seconde ! Protesta l'intello de la classe, Kyo Ichiaki.

-Tout simplement parce que Madame la directrice, Miyazawa-san, aime et idolâtre, comme toutes les autres filles, cet apollon ! Non que dis-je, cet adonis, ce Don Juan, this handsome guy, this…! KYAAAHHH ! Cria la prof, excitée. Et donc, elle a voulu nous faire part de sa passion secrète, voilà tout.

-Je parie que c'est Sanakawa-senseï qui a fait chanter la directrice pour avoir les billets pour le concert. J'en mettrai ma main à couper. Proclama doucement Sakanoe-san, arborant un sourire narquois dont elle seule a le secret.

-Bien ! Continua la prof, en extase devant son cahier (il doit surement y avoir une photo de Lealdo collée à l'intérieur). Le concert commence demain soir, à neuf heures pile, compris ?

-Ouais ! Criaient en chœur les filles.

-Ouais… Murmuraient les garçons, tels des zombies. »

………………………………………………………..

_Dans les coulisses d'une énorme salle de concert :_

« Hum… Fit une jeune femme blonde aux formes généreuses. Vous allez encore faire un tabac sur scène, monsieur…

-Haaa… Il y aura encore des filles évanouies, ce soir… Bâilla un jeune homme aux cheveux roux en bataille.

-Vous savez, monsieur… La fille qui succède au dixième assistera à votre prochain concert.

-Bien… Fit le roux d'un air diabolique. Nous allons pouvoir nous en occuper… Seul moi, Lealdo Lelio, le chanteur aux mille voix, vais devenir le onzième parrain de la famille Vongola !

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (il est un peu court, mais bon…) ! Et merci pour les reviews qui me donnent envi de continuer cette fanfic ! ^_^**_

_**Dans les coulisses :**_

_**Chihiro : Bonjour les amis ! Merci beaucoup de suivre mes aventures ! Dans le prochain chapitre, un nouveau couple yaoi se formera ! Je vais vous donner un indice pour deviner un des personnages du couple... (Réfléchie) Et si je vous disais « Tel frère (bad boy), tel frère (mini bad boy moe-moe) »… Alors, qui est-ce ?**_

_**Gokudera junior (aura noir plane autour de lui) : Chihiro-san ! Je ne suis pas de ce bord-là !**_

_**Chihiro (boudant) : Ryuichi-kun ! Pourquoi tu t'es manifesté ? Maintenant mes fidèles lecteurs ont la réponse !**_

_**Gokudera junior : Désolé……………….. Eh, mais pourquoi je suis désolé, moi ?**_

_**Chihiro : Prochain chapitre : « Le chanteur aux mille voix » ! A plus ! Reviews ?**_


	5. Le chanteur aux mille voix

**Chapitre 5 : le chanteur aux mille voix**

Le lendemain, vers neuf heures du soir, ma classe et moi sommes allés en car à la seule grande salle de concert de Namimori : le Naminami concert. Arrivés là-bas, j'ai pu constater que l'agente féminine n'était pas la seule à admirer l'élégance et la magnifique voix de Lealdo… Il y avait pratiquement toute la ville de Namimori dans la salle ! Nos places étaient éparpillées de ci, de là dans la salle. Sakanoe-san était tout au fond, assise à côté de l'intello de la classe et de… Sawada-san ? Lui aussi est un fan de Lealdo ?... Bah, vu sa relation qu'il entretient avec son bras-droit… Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit attiré par ce bel adonis à la voix suave. Bon, passons… Ryuichi-kun, quant à lui, était tout devant. Il était à côté d'une fille complètement hystérique et de… SANO-SAN ! Pourquoi LUI et pas MOI ? Raaah, j'enrage !

Moi, ma place était située au milieu de la salle. Lorsque j'étais à ma place, deux beau-gosses étaient assis de chaque côtés de mon siège : un avait des yeux noirs fins et était brun, l'autre avaient des yeux verrons et des cheveux aux reflets bleutés. Ils devaient avoir le même âge que Sawada-san.

Lorsque j'avais posé mes yeux sur le garçon aux cheveux bruns, il me lança un de ses regards qui vous glacent littéralement le sang ! Alors que je détournais de suite, rouge et apeurée, mon regard, celui-ci me prit d'une main mon menton et me fixa des yeux en me disant :

« Tu lui ressembles étrangement… Me dit-il, doucement. Il a réagi comme toi, à ton âge… Même maintenant, lorsqu'il croise mon regard, il détourne son regard du mien, apeurée.

-J-je… Vous êtes ?… Réussissais-je à articuler, de plus en plus rouge.

-Kyouya Hibari. Gardien du nuage de l'herbivore Tsunayoshi Sawada.

-Oya, oya ! Ricana celui de l'autre côté de mon siège, en m'enlaçant d'un bras rassurant. Arrête de faire peur à cette petite souris, Kyou-chan ! Elle est si mignonne…

-Euh-je… Vous connaissez aussi Sawada-san ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Lui aussi est devenu très mignon en prenant de l'âge, ku, fu, fu… Tiens ! Je crois que prochainement je vais lui rendre visite… Lança t-il en se léchant les babines. Au fait, je suis Mukuro Rokudo, le gardien Vongola de la brume de Tsunayoshi-kun, enchanté princesse…

-Beurk, un pervers… Murmurai-je, dégoutée.

-Tu as dit quelque chose, Chihiro-chan ? Me dit-il en me mettant sous la gorge un trident des plus aiguisés.

-Non, non, rien du tout qui puisse offenser Rokudo-san, en tout cas !

-Bien, tu apprends vite… Fit-il en rangeant son arme. Kyou-chan, as-tu trouvé l'intrus ?

-Pas encore… Soupira t-il. Ose encore m'appeler comme ça et je te mordrai à mort de suite.

-Mais que tu es capricieux, K-Y-O-U-chan… Répondit le gardien de la brume.

-Sans vouloir vous déranger, messieurs les mafieux mais… Les interrompis-je. Quel est cet intrus au juste ?

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir, herbivore. Cette affaire ne te concerne pas.

-Mais… S'il-te-plaît ! Dis-je à Hibari-san en faisant les yeux de chien battu.

-…

-Dis oui !

-…

-Je te supplie à genoux, Hibari-sama ! Dis-je d'une voix suppliante maintenant par terre, à genoux.

-…

-Rooh ! C'est bon, j'ai compris… Ce ne sont pas mes affaires ! J'aurais essayé au moins…

-La cible est Alessandra del Duca, très chère… Commença à dire Rokudo-san en me montrant une photo d'une jolie jeune femme blonde.

-Sale herbivore ! Pourquoi tu…

-Par-ce-que !... C'est bien plus amusant de le lui dévoiler, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Tch !

-Mais pourquoi pourchassez-vous une aussi jolie jeune femme ? M'impatientai-je.

-Ku fu fu… Cette jeune femme est la boss d'une des plus influentes familles mafieuses… Celle-ci veut que sa famille soit LA plus influente et qu'elle soit au cœur de la Mafia. Mais…

-Mais ?... Répétai-je après lui.

-…Pour cela il faut qu'elle détrône la famille la plus prestigieuse : les Vongola. Malheureusement pour elle, les Vongola sont plus puissants militairement parlant et, bien évidemment, beaucoup plus nombreux.

-Je vois…

-…Et la seule façon de les détrôner est de… Continua Hibari-san.

-… Tuer la personne au centre des Vongolas : Moi. Dis-je d'un air sérieux.

-Ku fu fu… Tu comprends vite, petite. Murmura l'homme aux yeux verrons.

-Mais… Pourquoi ne pas s'attaquer plutôt à Sawada-san ? C'est lui le boss actuel… Pas moi !

-Eh bien, c'est parce qu'il est bien plus difficile de s'attaquer à Tsunayoshi-kun qui est une personne des plus redoutées et des plus expérimentées qu'à une larve comme toi qui vient tout juste d'immerger dans ce monde de mafiosos, tu ne trouves pas ? Répondit Rokudo-san, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Et puis… Tu es un élément capital pour les Vongolas si tu venais à disparaître, qui succédera alors à Tsunayoshi-kun, hein ? Qui s'occupera de la famille pendant que le dixième et ses gardiens négocieront avec les Millefiores ? Tout ces éléments entrent en jeu dans leur plan, ma chérie…

-Alors, si je comprends bien… En ce moment, ils sont dans la salle de concert pour essayer de m'éliminer, c'est ça ? Récapitulais-je, déboussolée par ce que je venais d'entendre.

-Bingo ! S'exclama Rokudo-san, souriant. Tu m'intéresses de plus en plus, kawaii onzième du nom… Ton hyper intuition est aussi impressionnante que celle du petit Vongola.

-°_Gaah… Eh ben toi tu me fais de plus en plus peur, hentai !_° Pensais-je, un air dégouté au visage.

-Tu sais, princesse… Lire dans les pensées des gens fait partie de mes ressources. Fit Rokudo-san, son trident en main et une veine gonflée au front. Alors comme ça, je suis un hentai, hein ?

-Gloups ! Déglutis-je d'un coup.

-Chut… Le concert commence, les herbivores. »

…

Au fond du Naminami Concert, juste avant que le concert commence :

« Alors quelqu'un veut assassiner Utsunobaka dans la salle… Murmura Sakanoe-san à elle-même.

-Exact. Affirma le dixième parrain des Vongolas, assis près d'elle, qui avait tout raconté à mon gardien de la tempête. Il faut à tout prix empêcher mademoiselle Del Duca de nuire ! J'ai placé dans la salle trois de mes gardiens mais pour l'instant ils n'ont rien trouvé de suspect.

-Merde !... Où est-elle, cette bombe blonde, pour que je lui refasse le portrait ? Cria dans sa barbe Sakanoe-san. En plus, je n'ai pas ma boîte-arme sur moi…

-Tu veux parler de ce petit chat ? Fit Sawada-san tout en soulevant un chaton blanc qui se blottit aussitôt contre le torse du parrain.

-Aaah… Gelato ! Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

-Eh bien, en fait… Commença par expliquer le boss. Avant-hier, je faisais les courses avec Gokudera-kun pour le dîner quand, tout à coup, ton chaton commença à m'arracher des mains mon porte-monnaie… J'ai du le poursuivre… C'était une question de vie ou de mort… A la fin, j'ai réussi à le rattraper et j'ai décidé finalement à l'adopter. Soit reconnaissante. Gokudera-kun voulait lui faire ingurgiter ses dynamites pour le punir « de l'affront qu'il a fait au Juudaïme » !

-Je vois… Merci beaucoup. Remercia la jeune fille une goutte de sueur au front. Au fait, dixième du nom, où sont postés vos trois gardiens ?

-Hibari-san et Mukuro sont assis, quelque part dans la salle… Quant à Gokudera-kun, il est…

-Attention, ladies and gentlemen ! Commença à dire l'organisateur du concert, interrompant net le parrain. Voici le moment que vous attendiez tous ! Voici… Lealdo Lelio ! »

Soudain, le rideau derrière l'organisateur tomba d'un coup, révélant ainsi plusieurs silhouettes. On pouvait apercevoir au milieu, la silhouette élancée de Lealdo derrière il y avait un jeune homme à la batterie du même âge que Lealdo à la droite du chanteur, une jeune fille au clavier aux cheveux courts et pour finir, à la gauche de Lealdo, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années jouait de la basse. Etrangement, cette silhouette rappelait…

…

« Hayato-niisan ? S'écria interloqué Ryuichi-kun. Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Toi aussi ça t'a surpris de voir ton frère sur scène, c'est ça ? Demanda la personne à côté de lui sur un ton sérieux.

-Sano-san ? Laissa échapper le plus petit surpris. Non, ce n'est pas ça… Pourquoi il ne m'a pas dit qu'il savait jouer de la basse ? En plus de ça, il joue plus que bien ! Je suis jaloux !

-Aah… C'est juste ça ? Dit le chef de comité disciplinaire, consterné. Au fait, qu'est-ce que fait ton frère sur scène ? Je croyais que ton frère était un homme chargé et excédé par son travail de livreur de ramens et qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ces enfantillages…

-Ah, euh, en fait… ! °C'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié toutes les salades que je lui ai racontées le jour de la rentrée il y a deux ans… ° »

_Flash-back (Ryuichi-kun POV) :_

Mon entrée en quatrième s'est passée comme je le voulais : bien. Le seul hic de la journée a été l'entrée en scène de mon frère dans la cour du Namimori high.

« Et puis merde ! Cracha Hayato-niisan. Mon idiot de frère a oublié son déjeuner… Je suis pas sa nounou, moi ! »

Mon frère, plongé dans ses pensées, n'avait pas vu qu'il avait bousculé le chef du comité disciplinaire : Kazue Sano.

« Eh ! Excusez-vous… C'est la moindre des choses pour une larve comme vous. S'exclama le blondinet de treize ans.

-T'as dit quoi, là ? Riposta Hayato-niisan, encore plus énervé. Je ne vais pas utiliser ma salive pour m'excuser, gamin ! Je suis juste venu ici pour donner ça à mon petit frère : Ryuichi Gokudera, pigé !

-Ha-Hayato-niisan ? Fit ma petite voix derrière la bombe fumante.

-Frérot ! Tiens, tu as oublié ton déjeuner ! Allez, salut, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! Cria t-il en se dirigeant vers sa moto après avoir donné le sachet à son frère, c'est-à-dire moi.

-Gokudera… Murmura Sano-san.

-Ou-oui, Sano-san ?

-Quel était ce voyou puant la clope à plein nez ? Demanda Sano-san, enragé par l'affront qu'on venait de lui faire. Il a déclaré qu'il était ton frère mais je ne pense pas que tu sois lié par le sang avec cet énergumène. Vous êtes trop… Différents.

-Eh bien… Balbutiai-je, cherchant une excuse. C'est bien mon frère, hé, hé, hé, hé… Son attitude rebelle se justifie cependant !... Il est très occupé par son travail de… De livreur de ramens !

-Livreur de ramens ?

-Oui, livreur de ramens ! Il est maltraité par son patron… Il est donc très excédé ! Aussi s'excuser est trop pour lui ! Il a besoin de repos mais… Malgré ce besoin, il est venu pour moi, pour me donner mon déjeuner… Quel frère dévoué, avouez-le… Expliquai-je, m'imaginant mal Sawada-san maltraiter son frère.

-Je comprends… Enfin, je vois le topo, oui. Articula Sano-san, un peu perplexe par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce n'est pas grave s'il ne s'est pas excusé…

-Ah… Merci beaucoup Sano-san ! Dis-je, fier, mon plus beau sourire aux lèvres.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi… Murmura Sano-san, le rouge aux joues. »

_Fin du flash-back _

« Eh bien, euh… Il a changé d'emploi ! Hé, hé, hé… Dit le petit Gokudera, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

-Ah ? S'étonna le blond. Il s'est reconverti dans la musique ?

-Ou-oui, c'est ça ! En-enfin jusqu'à maintenant… Je ne le savais pas… Hé, hé, hé…

-C'est louche ton histoire, Gokudera.

-°_Gloups !_° Euh… Ne parlons plus de mon frère et écoutons plutôt Lealdo chanter, d'accord ?

-Bien… C'est vrai que nous sommes ici pour le concert et pas pour discuter de ton frère au CV plus que douteux… Répondit Sano, le regard fixé sur la scène.

-Ou-ouii, ça c'est sûr… °_J'ai eu chaud sur ce coup-là !_° Pensa Ryuichi-kun, rassuré. »

Alors que la musique d'intro venait de se terminer, Lealdo s'approcha du devant de la scène et commença à parler au public.

« Bonjour, mon très cher public ! S'écria le roux. La prochaine chanson est celle que vous connaissez tous : 'Anata to issho no eien' – en gros, pour les non-nippones, cela veut dire 'Avec toi pour l'éternité'- ! Seulement… Je ne vais pas la chanter seul… Je vais donc choisir une personne dans mon public adoré !... Alors qui va chanter aux côtés de la belle personne que je suis !

-°Il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un en parlant comme ça de lui…° Pensa Ryuichi-kun, une goutte de sueur sur le front.

-Kyaaahh ! Crièrent toutes les filles dans la salle, sauf Sakanoe-san. Moi, moi, je veux y aller !

-Hum… Alors… Réfléchissa le beau-gosse à la voix suave. Tiens !... Toi !

-Qui ?... MOI ! Criais-je surprise, voyant les projecteurs sur moi et sous les regards haineux des autres filles. YES ! JE SUIS CHOISIE ! YOUPI !

-Aaah… Quel boulet ! Elle n'est pas obligée de se dandiner comme ça non plus ! Murmura Sakanoe-san à elle-même.

-C'est pas bon du tout !... Il fallait s'y attendre ! Cracha Sawada-san, les sourcils froncés. Tout ça fait partie de son plan !

-Qu-Quoi… ? S'écria Sakanoe-san en se tournant vers le dixième. Mais alors !

-Alessandra Del Duca va en profiter pour assassiner Chihiro-chan depuis les coulisses ! S'exclama le boss en se levant puis murmura dans un micro caché dans un collier. Gokudera-kun ! Tu as trouvé Del Duca ?

-Non, pas encore Juudaïme… Répondit le gardien de la tempête tout en raccordant sa basse. Je ne ressens pas la présence de flamme élémentaire étrangère non plus…

-Mais où est-elle ? Ragea Sawada-san. Honoka-chan, restez ici et prévenez-moi à l'aide de ce micro d'un quelconque danger ! Fit-il à Sakanoe-san en lui donnant le même collier que lui et une bague mystérieuse.

-Mais c'est la...?

-Oui. Utilise la à bon escient. Murmura le dixième à Sakanoe-san.

-D'accord ! »

…

Sur la scène :

« Alors… Quel est ton nom, beauté ? Me demanda Lealdo.

-Eu-euh… Chihiro Utsunomiya. Lui répondis-je, toute rouge.

-Très joli prénom… J'espère que notre duo fera un malheur !

-Grrr… Quel Don Juan, alors celui-là !... Ca me tape sur le système ! Grogna Ryuichi-kun qui entendait tout de sa place.

-Tu es jaloux ?... Demanda Sano-san, une aura noire l'enveloppant.

-Non, non… Pas du tout ! °_Pourquoi il est fâché, lui ? Il fait vraiment peur…_°

-Allez ! Que notre chanson dure pour l'éternité… Onzième du nom ! S'exclama Lealdo en brandissant sa guitare électrique. Requiem mortificante ! (Le requiem mortifiant)

-Qu'est-ce que… ? Criais-je du mieux que je pouvais. °_Je… Je ne peux plus bouger !_° Pensais-je abasourdie en regardant le public tout aussi mortifié que moi. °_Le public aussi… ?_° Alors... Lealdo vous êtes un... Des assassins voulant... Ma peau ?

-°_Merde ! Je suis touché !_° Pensa Gokudera-san.

-Eh oui ! Je suis un assassin expert en la manipulation. Je suis le chanteur aux mille voix, Lealdo Lelio et je veux devenir le onzième parrain Vongola !... Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous mon 'requiem mortificante'… Gardien de la tempête de la dixième génération et le onzième parrain Vongola ?

-°_Alors lui aussi est un de ces mafieux ? Comme on dit, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences... Un beau-gosse peut cacher un dangereux beau-gosse !_° Pensais-je, vraiment perdue.

-En fait, tu savais tout depuis le début, enfoiré ? Cria Gokudera-san.

-Eh bien, pour tout vous dire… Non !

-Quoi ? Criais-je avec Gokudera-san. Alors, comment tu…

-Quelqu'un m'a informé de vos faits et gestes… C'est…

-Vous savez, je peux très bien me présenter moi-même, monsieur. Fit une voix derrière le roux.

-La femme sur la photo… Alessandra Del Duca… ? Criais-je, stupéfaite.

-C'est bien elle. Cria Sakanoe-san, dégainant deux pistolets tout en courant vers nous avec un chat blanc à ses trousses. Elle a engagé un groupe d'assassins pour te tuer, Utsunobaka !

-Quoi… ? S'écria Lealdo, étonné. Elle a résisté à mon requiem mortificante ?

-Attention… J'ARRIVE ! Cria Sakanoe-san, prête à tirer. »

* * *

_Voilà ! Encore désolée pour le retard ! Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura de l'action et ce sera des vrais matchs ! (Enfin ! XD)_

_Dans les coulisses :_

**Chihiro** : Merci de nous suivre et de prendre le temps de lire ce chapitre ! Ca me touche beaucoup ! Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « la danza tempestosa delle pistole » ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi… (Se tourne vers Ryuichi) Au fait, Ryuichi-kun… Peux-tu m'expliquer ce flash-back qui fait son apparition dans ce chapitre ? Pourquoi Sano-san ROUGIT ? HEIN ?

**Gokudera junior** : Eh bien, c'est que… Je…. Demande à Ananas-chan ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a rougi ! Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué !... Et puis c'est ELLE l'auteur... Pas moi !

**Chihiro** (perplexe) : Je vois… (Se tourne vers Ananas-chan) Je suis une yaoïste pur jus, j'accepte tout sans me plaindre… Je veux bien du Gokutsuna ou même du Hibatsuna, ou encore du Mukutsuna… MAIS LA ! C'est abusé ! Je ne supporterai pas du Sanoryu !... Le simple fait de les imaginer tous les deux ensemble, main dans la main, en train de se…Ca me donne envie de vomir… Beurgh !

**Gokudera junior** (une goutte de sueur au front) : Tu n'es pas obligée de crier ça sur tous les toits….

**Ananas-chan** (un sourire aux lèvres) : C'est moi l'auteur ici ! Je fais ce que je **veux** ! (des étoiles dans les yeux) Tu ne trouves pas ça mignon tout plein ce triangle amoureux : Sano, Ryuichi et… toi ! Ca te fait un peu de concurrence aussi !

**Chihiro** : Bon d'accord… Mais tu peux au moins me dire qui va finir avec Sano-san !

**Ananas-chan** : C'est un secret !

**Chihiro** (enragée) : Grrr…

**Sano** (air indifférent et enlaçant Ryuichi) : Laissez-moi des reviews, s'il-vous-plaît.

**Gokudera junior** (rouge) : Mais… ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Sano-san ?

**Sano** : Une balade... Mais ton joli minois a fait chavirer mon coeur alors je me suis précipité sur toi et...

**Gokudera junior** (en a marre) : Pas la peine de tout m'expliquer, tu sais !

**Ananas-chan** : Comme je le disais, je fais ce que je veux ! Hi, hi, hi !

**Chihiro** (hystérique) : KYAAAH ! J'ENRAGE ! DONNE-MOI CE CLAVIER ! IL FAUT QUE JE CHANGE CA DE SUITE !

**Ananas-chan** (tirant la langue) : J-a-m-a-i-s !


End file.
